Conversations
by sido4727
Summary: Series of random conversations that have been floating around in my mind. Some parodies, some originals, some funny, some sad, some sweet. Enjoy! Mainly Bunny and whoever else.
1. Ello, Mate

"Ello, mate." The sound of something being flipped around followed and stopped. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe," A ginormous rabbit stepped into the light. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack gave him a sweet look. "Bunny! You aren't still mad about that, are ya?"

Bunny stepped past Jack and waved it away with the boomerang. "Oh no, of course not!"

"Really?" the boy asked, looking surprised.

Bunny turned on him, flustered. "OF BLOODY COURSE I AM! Frost, you ruined Easter!"

"Kangaroo, all I did was give the kids a little snow day!"

"A little snow day?!" Bunny got into Jack's face. "Oh, you call freezing my tail off a snow day?"

"No, but it was funny!"

"I swear I'll…" Bunny leaned back, realizing he let his temper go. "Never mind. That's not why I'm here."

Jack looked confused at first, then gave him a smirk. "What? You're not going to get your revenge?"

Bunny's face was even more serious than usual. "Oh I will, Frozone, but not now."

The Winter Spirit cocked his head to one side, curious. "Why?"

"Because," Bunny examined his boomerang, "this is about something else. Fellas."

"Hey!" Jack yelled as two grunting yetis picked him up. "Put me down! What the-?!"

One of the yetis made a portal with a snow globe as the other shoved Jack into a red sack.

Bunny pretended he wasn't paying attention, but secretly he relished Jack's shame.

One of the yetis grunted at him.

"What me? Hehehe no. Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole."


	2. Hiding

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm hiding!"

"Oh. From what?"

"Who do you think I'm hiding from?"

"Please tell me you didn't prank Bunny again?"

"Ok, I didn't prank Bunny again."

"Ugh. Jack, are you ever going to-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"….nope!"


	3. Pranks

"Bunny! What are you doing here?"

"I came to complain."

"What? Is Jack Frost nipping at your nose?"

"Ha ha very funny North."

"Then what is it?"

"Frost's pranks are getting out of hand."

"So it is Jack."

"Who else would it be?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get him to stop."

"Bunny, I can't make him not be himself."

"Well, at least make him tone down his pranks."

"I don't think they're that bad."

"North I'm a walking Kool-Aid rabbit!"

"Oh, well I think it looks great."

"Thanks, but I don't."

"Ok Bunny I'll try to get him to stop covering you in paint."

"Thank you, North. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go wash this paint outta my fur."

"Good luck with that."


	4. Pitch And Bunny

"Pitch! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry, Bunny. I'm not here to fight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"…Then what do you want?"

"I want you to join me."

"WHAT?!"

"Bunny, I know you don't want to be a Guardian. You're too scared to."

"I am not scared!"

"Oh...but I think you are. Listen Aster, think about it this way. Two of the most powerful beings working together! We could make everyone believe! Not just children!"

"…No. I don't want that, Pitch. I never wanted any of that. I wanted to make others happy, and that is _not _what you're planning. You're planning on hurting people. I don't want that, either."

"Oh, fine...Then I'd like to make a deal with you."

"What deal?"

"If you come to my side…I won't do anything to hurt anyone."

"Bull_shit. _Get the hell outta here."

"…Fine...Then I'll just have to kill you."


	5. Merry Christmas

"Hey, North!"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What did you make me for Christmas this year?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because-"

"No, why do you _need_ to know?"

"Because...I need to or I'll explode."

"(Laughter) Good try, Jack. (Laughter) But no."

"But Noooooooooooorth!"

"No!"

"Can you at least tell me what you made the others?"

"No."

"Whhhhhhyyyyyy?"

"Because it's hard enough to keep secrets here, already!"

"...Fine...wait, North!"

"What is it now, Jack?"

"Don't you wanna know what I got you for Christmas?"

"Jack, I don't need anything."

"But North, you do! You've given millions of kids gifts every year without fail for Moon knows how long! And on top of that you protect them from Pitch! You've given me a second home here in the workshop and are always the first to help others. You deserve it."

"Awe, Jack, that is very sweet of you."

"So do you...actually, I'll save it for later so it'll be a surprise."

"Alright. Thank you, Jack. I can't wait to see it."

"Ok...hey North? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."


	6. Least Favorite Holiday

"Cottontail!"

"What now, Frost?"

"Wow. Rude."

"Frostbite you haven't left me alone since you got here."

"So?"

"So it's annoying."

"Oh, and is this annoying?"

"You have got 3 seconds to get that rotten tree branch outta my face, Snowman!"

"Bunny! Don't talk about her like that! Shh, baby, it's ok."

"Ugh. Why do I bother?"

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"The one I just asked you."

"You never asked me a question."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Frost, no you didn't."

"...Fine. What's your least favorite holiday? Other than Christmas?"

"Mate, Christmas isn't my least favorite holiday. I don't like Christmas because that holiday is number one and Easter is number two. I hate that."

"Oh, the 'who's better than who' deal. Ok. Then what is your least favorite holiday?"

"It's...hold up, why am I telling you this? You'll use it against me!"

"No I won't!"

"Frost, I've known you for 300 years. Yes, you will."

"I promise I won't."

"Ha! And Easter isn't a holiday!"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"..."

"...Ouch."

"Good try, but no."

"But-"

"No way in bloody hell, Frost."

"Fine. NORTH!"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Jack Frost get back here right now!"

"What's Bunny's least favorite holiday?"


End file.
